Research Objectives: (1) Draw Alcoholic Client, his family and Community into a total Comprehensive program involvement through outreach, intake, Treatment, Counselling, and Rehabilitation. (2) Develop Indian Administration and Operation of Alcoholism Program. (3) Educate Community as to the nature and scope of Alcoholism. (4) Initiate Intensive Staff Training in order to provide Recovered Indian Alcoholics with the most efficient and effective tools to aid the Indian Alcoholic. Continued In-Service Training will Provide for career advancement opportunities. (5) Indian Culture and Awareness will provide the basis of the recovery of the Indian Alcoholic. (6) To Involve all segments of the local Community into a concerted effort in trying to resolve the Disease of Alcoholism. (7) Involve all Service Agencies into a localized combined resource to aid the recovering Indian Alcoholic and his family and community.